


you and i

by pat reeks (sylviablatt)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Ex Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, they're exes that are still stupidly in love with each other but they don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviablatt/pseuds/pat%20reeks
Summary: The first time he saw him again, his whole world went blank. Like it was only him and the man sitting alone in the corner of the bar, silver bangs obscuring the ocean blue in his eyes, drink in hand.alt title: yuuri and viktor meet again after years of not seeing each other in a bar
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 16





	you and i

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely don't know if i should continue this so if i should, someone give me a sign or something? lol. i apologise for the typos (if any) i wrote this on a whim hahahhh

23:21 

The first time he saw him again, his whole world went blank. Like it was only him and the man sitting alone in the corner of the bar, silver bangs obscuring the ocean blue in his eyes, drink in hand. All the neon purples, blues, greens-- all the sounds of garbled speech into patches of colour and a silence he couldn't quite process. Gulping nervously, he walked up to him, and every step of the way he remembered something he knew about him: step. His old dog he'd named after him. Step. The way his hair stood every which way when he woke up. Step. How he wasn't a big fan of cheese. 

But things were different now. Those times were long gone and he accepted that, but in the pit of his stomach a small fire lit up inside of him as he gazed at him. The man he'd fallen in love with so deeply that even now, he couldn't understand it.

What was he to say? "Hi"? "Long time no see, buddy"? "I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you in college"? This was hopeless, and as much as he wanted desperately to turn back, his legs carried him forward, the gravity under his shoes pulling him closer, closer and closer until -- 

"Yuuri?" the familiar voice called out to him, his eyebrows raised. 

"H-hello, Viktor.” Yuuri smiled weakly. "Long time no see."

The Russian man gestured to the seat next to him. "Please, sit."

Yuuri did as he was asked, ordering a drink from the bartender while he was at it. 

Viktor rested his chin on the palm of his hand, looking intently at him. Gulping, Yuuri asked, "So, uh, what brings you here? I thought you were working on your modelling job in russia."

"I moved back to detroit a little over a week ago. And tonight, well...I just needed a drink, is all." The older man shrugged, taking a gulp of his beer. "What about you?" 

"My date kind of stood me up." Yuuri looked down at the half-full bottle in his hands, chuckling.

"I'm really sorry about that, Yuuri."

He muttered an 'it's okay' Viktor couldn't quite hear over the sound of blaring pop music. Then, he raised a bottle to his lips and set it down on the table between them. "I guess we're both not having a good night then."

"I guess not."

The conversation drawing to a close, Viktor's eyes travelled to the dancefloor. When he took his final swigs of beer, his eyes were far away, like they were deep in thought somewhere. An awkward silence emerged between the two of them. 

"Do you want to dance?" viktor drummed his fingers on the table. "You know, for old time's sake?"

Yuuri beamed at him. Sure, he replied. 

Viktor took the younger man by the hand and led him to the dance floor. The previous song had just ended, and the beat of some other bubblegum pop track began to set in. "I love this song!" Viktor squeezed his hand before letting it go, gently swaying his hips. He followed suit, smiling fondly at viktor. It was slow, a blur - almost like the first time they met: the same loud music, the almost-close breaths, the almost-touches, the longing glances. 

Yuuri felt strong hands snake around his waist. “Is this okay?” 

"More than okay."

Even in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by hot, sweaty people, the floor buzzing to the beat of the song, they could not take their eyes off each other. Viktor looked for all the world like he was trying to tell Yuuri something. 

He leaned in closer. 

_A little more,_ Yuuri thought. They rested their foreheads against each other. _A little bit more and I'll stop._ The tips of their noses brushed against each other. _I swear I'll stop._

___Their lips met. All Yuuri could think was: he kisses the same. Then he remembered thrill of dancing, warm kisses on foreheads, neon pink post-it notes left on textbooks.___

___Was it the liquor that was messing him up?_ _ _

___ _

_____ _

Yuuri didn't think he'd crave for his kiss until it was gone. In an instant, Viktor pulled back, leaving Yuuri wide-eyed. "I'm so sorry, Yuuri, i don't know what came over m--" 

_No. It was Viktor._

Yuuri shut him up with his lips, holding the older man closer to him. It was like all the restraint poured out from Viktor's body as he dived into it eagerly. Viktor tasted beer as he licked at Yuuri lips and he opened his mouth, welcoming Viktor to explore it. Meanwhile, he slipped his thigh in between yuuri's legs, which earned him a groan against his ear. The need pooled low, _low. _Viktor knew Yuuri could feel it, too. It only took a simple question for yuuri to be completely gone.__

__“Do you want to go back to my place?”_ _


End file.
